freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 019
Brother and Sister I is the nineteenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, first chapter of Zero Volume 5 and first chapter of the Amelia Evans Arc. Summary In 2064, Amelia Evans and her brother Luke watch a newscaster announce the occurrence of the 9th Nova Clash in Japan. Before Amelia could enjoy breakfast with her brother, she rushes out of the house for work at a restaurant. She then changes for her next job that she recently started, which worries her co-workers as Amelia could be overworking herself. Even so, they admire Amelia's incredible dedication. When Amelia gets home after a long day at work, she is gifted when a large bag of ham from a kind neighbor. Amelia showers and prepares a snack for Luke who is studying very hard from an entrance exam, determined to earn a scholarship, earn his way to a prime job, and pay back his sister for everything she's done to support him. Amelia blushes at Luke's words, near joyous tears, but she becomes alarmed when Luke says that it's because of their medical fees that keep him alive that their mother abandoned them. Luke ultimately believes that even if Amelia is his sister, there is a limit to how much she should provide for him. Amelia calls her brother a dummy while embracing him. During winter, Luke is feeling sick, which worries Amelia when she finds him cringing in his bed. However, it is nothing more than stomach butterflies as Luke is worried of his test results after having taken his exam for Eaton Public School. Amelia thinks that Luke is upset because he failed, but Luke assures that he passed. Amelia is elated, but Luke laments that he only earned second place on the exam, and the scholarship is only for the number one student. Therefore he'd have to pay the enrollment fee and all other expenses. Amelia opens up her checkbook to show her brother all of the money that she's saved up which is provide as a strong base to send Luke to school though she'll have to borrow a little more from the bank. Amelia asserts that she put her money on the line for her gifted little brother as an investment for his future though she jests that she intends to be paid back with interest. Amelia goes to the back for the loan, but she is denied because she neither has credit nor has the annual income required to even apply for the loan. Furthermore, Amelia is not gainfully employed and her holdings with the bank also do not qualify her for the loan. Amelia politely leaves though grits her teeth and when two of the bankers discuss the amount of money in Amelia's account they callously say that she has "practically nothing." Amelia is denied at another bank for similar reasons, not having a full-time job. Amelia walks through the city, disappointed that she isn't being rewarded or given the slightest chance for all of her hard work for Luke. Despite her determination to get Luke into Eaton, none of the banks give Amelia a chance, and Amelia cries not for herself and her brother who'd done nothing to deserve their financial troubles. At that moment, Amelia finds a flier on the ground, which may ensure her a loan. Event Notes *Amelia struggles with financing her brother's education and medical bills. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters